


5'10"

by orphan_account



Category: Superfruit
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe you've been looking tooor maybe you don't even need to try





	5'10"

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "you were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelfs-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help"! i read it on insta somewhere and it seemed very scömìche to me

Scott sighed, looking at the note he made for himself on his phone. _Cereal, eggs, strawberries, milk._ The list was pretty short, but he hated the grocery store with it's fluorescent lights and the typical noise of children shrieking in the aisles. He didn't actually get to the store unti about 9PM, which he figured would resolve the latter, but he'd still rather be at home.

Scott strolled the aisles slowly. He almost had everything on his list except for the cereal. Feeling relieved, he glanced up at the numbers above the aisles and walked to #6 where it was advertised. 

Quiet pop music played over the store's speakers, songs Scott recognised, singing along under his breath with. As he rounded the corner into aisle 6 he heard a loud crash, followed by multiple others and a dismayed squeal. In front of him was a short man, surrounded by at least fiften large boxes of cereal. The man sighed, looking upset, and started gathering up the boxes.

Scott abandoned his cart, walking over. "Hey, uh, are you okay?"

He looked up at Scott, brown eyes wide. "Um, yeah, I just - well, I dropped stuff everywhere." He said, a blush forming high on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to."

"I figured you didn't," Scott laughed a little. The man's face turned even more red and he broke eye contact, and Scott felt a little bad again. "Do you need any help? Like, putting them back up?" He offered.

"You don't have to." The stranger said, turning away. He stood on his toes, reaching as high as he could to replace one of the boxes to its former place. Scott took it out of his hands gently and set it down, pushing it back to make room for the rest.

"See?" Scott said, smiling. "We can have a system! Just hand me them and I'll put them back." The stranger side-eyed him, but a smirk played on his lips as he held one of the boxes out. 

It wasn't very long before everything was back in order and Scott decided he was obsessed with this stranger. He was tiny, both height-wise and build-wise, with the most beautiful brown eyes Scott had ever seen. He was a brunette, his long bangs laying over one side of his face. His smile was breathtaking, all straight teeth and squinted eyes and he had a cute giggle, like he was holding back a much bigger laugh. Also, he had good eyebrows. 

He spoke easily, like he had known Scott for years, despite them not even knowing each other's names. 

"Oh, I'm Mitch, by the way." He said, holding his hand out. His nails were painted black, chipping slightly around the edges. 

Scott took his hand, trying not to think about how little Mitch's hand seemed to be in his. Mitch squeezed his hand and let go. He was smiling, his whole face lit up. Scott felt his stomach flip. "I'm Scott."

"Cute," Mitch answered, arching an eyebrow. They were both quiet for a moment, Scott trying to act like he wasn't blushing and Mitch trying to not point it out. "I should get going. My, um, cat needs fed." Mitch said finally, cringing a little at how lame that sounded.

Scott nodded, somewhat relieved that he broke the awkward silence. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Are you, uh, busy this weekend?" He asked, trying not to sound too pushy.

Mitch brushed his hair out of his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm never busy." He replied.

"Would you wanna go do something? See a movie or whatever?" Scott pried. He sounded pathetic in his own ears, and attempted to steel himself for the uncoming rejection.

Instead, Mitch gave him a coy smile and inclined his head slightly. "Sure. I'll give you my number and you can come pick me up whenever." 

Scott held his breath as he put Mitch's number in his phone. It was only Wednesday. He was nervous at _least_ three days in advance, maybe more depending. But there was something about Mitch that made him feel grounded, and he tried to convince himself to relax.

"Thanks again, Scotty. I'll see you really soon." Mitch said, hugging Scott, fast and awkward, before hurrying to the front of the store and out of Scott's view.

The weekend couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> my paragraph breaks are really whack still! sorry! also it's Very Short but i might do a pt2


End file.
